The Regeneration Heroes Discover 20Q
by grimmkittylove
Summary: Katie Thomas accidentally throws her 20Q ball through her TV screen, into her ToS game... and the heroes find it. Rated T for mild language, and Zelos. R&R please!


**The Regeneration Heroes Discover 20 Questions**

A **Tales of Symphonia Fanfic** by _Silverstar's Shadow_

xOxXxOx

I was playing 20Q one day while playing Tales of Symphonia, and this IDEA came to me. It wouldn't let me go. So I had to write this. :P

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ToS, or 20Q. Okey dokey? -fights off lawyers with Disclaimer Blade-

xOxXxOx

We find our heroes on the screen of Katie Thomas's television, stuck in their victory poses. Said heroes have been in said poses for an hour, while said gamer was distracted by the horrifyingly fascinating piece of technology labeled the "20Q Ball." All of a sudden, Katie lets out a frustrated screech.

"God dammit, the freaking thing beat me again!" In her fury, Katie launches the ball at the television, and regrets it as soon as she lets go. "THE TV!"

Katie has no need to fear, for the know-it-all machine doesn't break the screen; it sinks right through, leaving our hot-tempered Tales of Symphonia addict stunned.

"What the hell?"

xOxXxOx

"Duck."

"What did you say?"

"Duck."

"There's no duck anywhere nearby. Kratos, are you sure you're feeling alri- ow!"

Something small and round and purple hit Lloyd on the head, then bounced off, rolling over to end up at Raine's feet. The healer picked the strange object up, and began to examine it.

"MARVELOUS! It seems to be a foreign piece of magitechnology used for-"

"Uh-oh…"

"The professor's in ruin mode! Run!"

"…" Kratos strode over to Raine, and wrenched the object from her hand. "It seems that you're supposed to play a game with it."

Lloyd tilted his head to one side. "How do you play a game with a machine?"

"Look, there's directions on the back!" Genis said.

Kratos turned it around, and began to read. _"This is the Twenty Questions game! You think of something, whether it be an animal, an object, or something else, and answer the questions the game ball asks with a "yes," "no," "sometimes," or "unknown." If the machine can't guess correctly, you win!"_

"Well, let's play!" Zelos suggested. The rest of the group agreed (although Raine seemed a bit uneasy about having teenagers playing with a precious artifact.) Kratos gave one of his trademark "…" 's, and it was settled. The Chosen and her group of… people… were going to outwit a machine.

xOxXxOx

"Dog!"

"Too easy."

"Hakonesia Peak!"

"Too hard."

"Lingerie!" SMACK! "Ow…"

"What are you all arguing about?" Heads turned to the source of the skeptical voice.

"Yuan?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I got bored sitting around waiting for something to happen, so I came to find you idiots and Kratos."

"…"

"We're playing with a 20Q Ball!"

"What the hell is a 20Q ball?"

Lloyd proceeded to explain it.

"So what are we going to make it guess?"

"That's what we were arguing about when you got here, Yuan."

Silence.

"What about angel?"

Longer silence.

"Why not?"

Our heroes pressed the button.

xOx

(**A/N: **In bold is what the 20Q ball's screen says. Italics show what our pals answer. Just to clear some thing sup. Ready? Back to the fic!)

xOx

**First**** Question- Is it an… Animal?...**

"No…" Kratos pressed the "no" button and handed the ball to Yuan.

**Vegetable?**

"Absolutely not," Yuan said firmly, pushing "no" and placing it in Lloyd's hand. Zelos laughed and received a smack from Sheena.

**Mineral?**

"I don't think so." Lloyd pressed no and gave Colette the ball.

**Other?**

Colette said no, and handed it to Genis.

or **Unknown**?

"It's not unknown…" the mage said slowly, and turned back to animal. "That's as close as we'll get." He pressed yes and passed it to Sheena.

**Q2-**** Is it small?**

Everyone burst out laughing. Sheena pressed "_No_" and handed it to Raine.

**Q3-**** Is it dangerous?**

Kratos snorted. Raine quickly pressed "_Yes_" and handed it to Zelos.

**Q4-**** Does it have short fur?**

"We don't have fur, obviously," Yuan said disapprovingly.

_No_.

Zelos presented Presea with the ball.

**Q5-**** Is it smooth?**

"…"

_No_

**I know almost everything**

"Wanna bet?"

Lloyd laughed as Presea stared at the ball, then gave it to Regal.

**Q6-**** Does it stand on two legs?**

The convict looked over at the two angels.

_Yes_. He handed it to Kratos.

**Q7-**** Is it a mammal?**

"Are we?" Yuan asked. Kratos shook his head.

"I actually… don't know."

_Unknown_.

Kratos passed the ball to Sheena,

**Q8-**** Can you see it in a zoo?**

The ninja doubled up laughing.

"What's so funny?"

She read the question out loud.

"Obviously not."

_No_.

Yuan snatched the game from Sheena's hands, and his eyes went wide as he read the next question. A peculiar expression came over his face as he read it to the rest of them.

**Q9-**** Does it lay eggs?**

Kratos coughed. Then sneezed. Then burst out into a roaring laugh. Everyone stared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Long story. Not going to go into it. It involves Noishe, actually…" Yuan trailed off, then joined his fellow Seraph in a five minute laugh-a-thon.

"Freaky." Zelos took the ball from Yuan's unresisting hand and pressed _no_, then handed it to Lloyd.

**Q10-**** Does it have claws?**

"Nope."

_No_

**Q11****- Is it multicolored?**

"Hell yeah! I mean, just look at Colette's wings!"

_Yes_

**Q12****- Does it live in groups?**

"If you count randomly floating around a city living in groups at times, then sometimes."

_Some__times_

**Q13****- Does it bring joy to people?**

"I like to think I've brought joy to some people…

_Sometimes_

**Q14****- Are there many different sorts of it?**

Lloyd paused to look up at his father and Yuan. "Are there?"

Yuan nodded. "There are us, the Seraphim. There are the lifeless beings. There are the Chosens. And there are higher up angels, like Pronyma, and Remiel, who aren't exactly lifeless, but are definitely not Seraphim."

_Yes_

**Q15****- Can you play with it?**

Genis paled at the look on Kratos' face, and quickly pressed _no_.

**Q16****- Is it a predator?**

"We don't have to eat, so we don't have to hunt…"

_No_

**I can read you like a**** book.**

"That's rather annoying. Do you think you can make it stop saying those kinds of comments?"

"I doubt it."

Kratos sighed.

**Q17****- Is it usually colorful?**

"Didn't it ask this already?" Lloyd asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Not exactly, Lloyd," Colette said brightly. "It asked if it was multicolored."

"Oh."

"Anyways, we are usually colorful," Yuan said. "Every angel has a slightly different hue to their wings."

_Yes_

**Q18****- Is it comforting**

"Kratos did a really great job of making Lloyd feel better on the journey, sometimes," Colette said with a smile. Kratos' and Lloyd's eyes twitched at the exact same time, making Zelos laugh.

"She's right though, D- Kratos," Lloyd muttered.

"…"

_Sometimes_

**Q19****- Does it help accomplish tasks**

"The lifeless beings were pretty useless, unless given a direct order, but they usually got the job done, unless it was impossible."

"And the Chosens at least were able to open the seals!"

"Then again, we can lie around for days, doing absolutely nothing…"

_Sometimes_

**Q20****- Is it a carnivore?**

"Like Kratos said, angels have no need to hunt, correct?" Raine said, ever the scholar.

"That is correct."

_No_

**You****'re thinking of a fairy?**

"F-fairy…" Zelos sniggered. "Kratos and Yuan, The All-Powerful Fairies! Where's your tutu?"

"…Sacred powers, cast thy purifying light-"

"AUGH! NOT JUDGEMENT! I TAKE IT BACK!"

"…Rest in peace--" Kratos shook his head, then crossed his arms and glared at the other redhead. "…"

"Heh…" Zelos attempted a smile.

_No_.

**Q21-**** Is it an herbivore?**

"…"

_No_

**Q22- ****Can it climb?**

"If we want to, we can. There no real need to climb, since we can fly, but…"

_Yes_.

**Q23- ****Was it used over 100 yesars ago?**

"Yggdrasill's been cultivating the lifeless beings for a couple thousand…"

"And you've been around even longer!"

"…"

"Indeed."

"Whoa, Lloyd," Genis said, facing the twin swordsman with wide eyes. "You'd better watch out, Kratos is rubbing off on you."

"…"

"See what I mean?"

"Oh my Goddess," Lloyd gasped.

Sheena cleared her throat.

_Yes_

**Q24- ****Can it run fast?**

"Same as the climbing thing. Yes, we can. We don't need to often, though."

_Y__es_

**Q25- ****Would you use it in the dark?**

Zelos opened his mouth, but Sheena smacked him before he could say anything.

"Probability of Kratos killing Zelos if he voices his thoughts: ninety-seven point nine percent."

"Translation: Sheena just saved your life, so stop crying, you idiot!"

_No_

**I will guess again**

**I****t's a pirate?**

Kratos and Yuan looked at each other, sighing in unison.

"We have been reduced to sea-faring thieves by a piece of machinery."

"So it would seem."


End file.
